pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Battle Frontier
The Alpha Battle Frontier is a level hundred (Excluding Cynder's Tower) Battle Frontier in Sinnoh, it's on an Island North if the Player beats all the Frontier Brains in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. It is introduced in PowerPlatinum. (While in ClearDiamond and PurePearl you get the Draco Maw only in Alpha Battle Frontier) =Rules and Areas= Cynder's Tower (Middle Right) *Rules:No Legends/Eggs.Legends do not include Manaphy, Phione, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Articuno, Moltres, Latios, Latias, or Zapdos. *All Pokemon Will be Altered to Level 50(Note:If they are under level 50, their levels will remain the same.Moves do not get altered). *You carry all of the pokemon you have in your party. *Switching will be allowed. *Items are not allowed unless from being held such as Berries,or Attack Increasers. *Object Of The Tower: Climb all 10 floors.Each Floor has 1 Trainer(Note:They will be Level 50 also).After every 2 floors your pokemon will be healed.On the 11th Floor you encounter Cynder. Draco Maw (Middle) Rules *Items are restricted. *All Pokemon will be altered to level a hundred, even if they are below level. *Each opponent will have at least ONE pokemon that is super effective against your Pokemon. *If you lose, you'll be blasted out of a Draco Cannon back to the top of the area. *Win to go deeper and face Cameron! =Special Battles= These battles are optional. Battle Darkness (Middle Left) *Two-on-two. *Only the Challenger can switch Pokemon. *Ubers (Dialga, Mewtwo, Palkia, ETC.) are restricted. Battle HQ *Random Effects will happen (Such as Paralysis, Sleep, Attraction) *Work your way to Cory, try to avoid battles because there is no healing! Battle Tower *Like the Battle Tower in the normal Frontier ''Boss'', ClearDiamond and PurePearl Draco Maw Draco Triple Threat *'After beating Cameron and his friends once, they split to make their battle areas, then you can see Cameron's full potential' *Dragon Ace Cameron's Team consists of: Salamence and Torterra *Dragon Breeder Cory's Team consists of: Dragonite and Blaziken *Dragon Trainer Joshua's Team consists of: Flygon and Ferligatr *You team up with: Professor's Assistant (Dawn or Lucas on if your a Boy or Girl), and Rival (PurePearl) *All Pokemon on this team is Level one-hundred Cameron *Dragon Champion Cameron's Team consists of: Salamence, Flygon, Latios, Quilava (The Quilava has the stats of a Typhlosion), Torterra, and Altaria. ''Boss'', PowerPlatinum Cynder's Tower *Cynder's Team:Persian, Blaziken, Gengar, Lucario, Houndoom, and Weavile(Note:All Level 50) *Persian's Moves:Night Slash, Fury Swipes, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam *Blaziken's Moves:Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Flare Blitz, Brick Break *Gengar's Moves:Shadow Ball, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse *Lucario's Moves:Shadow Ball, Aura Sphere, Close Combat ,Dragon Pulse *Houndoom's Moves:FlameThrower, Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Faint Attack *Weavile's Moves:Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes, Dark Pulse *Persian-Silk Scarf/ Focus Sash/Sitrus Berry *Blazekien-Charcoal/Focus Sash/Sitrus Berry *Gengar-Spell Tag/Focus Sash/Sitrus Berry *Lucario-BlackBelt/Focus Sash/Sitrus Berry *Houndoom-CharCoal/Focus Sash/Sitrus Berry *Weavile-NeverMeltIce/Focus Sash/Stirus Berry *Note:Held Items Vary Draco Maw *Dragon Ace Cameron's Team consists of: Salamence and Torterra *Dragon Breeder Cory's Team consists of: Dragonite and Blaziken *Dragon Trainer Joshua's Team consists of: Flygon and Feraligatr *You team up with: Professor's Assistant (Dawn or Lucas on if your a Boy or Girl), and Rival (PurePearl) *All Pokemon on this team is level 100 *'After you beat Cameron and his team for the first time' *Dragon Champion Cameron's Team consists of: Salamence, Flygon, Latios, Quilava (The Quilava has the stats of a Typhlosion, Torterra, and Altaria. *All pokemon on this team is Level 100. Battle Darkness *Alyssa's team consists of: Gardevoir, Umbreon, Houndoom, Lucario, Empoleon, and Froslass Battle HeadQuarters= *Cory's team consists of: Tyranitar, Dragonite, Infernape, Roserade, Moltres, and Milotic. Battle Tower *Josh's team consists of: Charizard, Flygon, Altaria, Umbreon, Houndoom and Gengar. =Normal Battles (All Versions)= These battles will be unavoided. Double Team Timothy and Andrew *Pokémon used: Dusknoir, Dragonair, Froslass, Typhlosion, Staraptor, Fearow *You team up with Rival. *The Pokemon's Levels range about 65-70 =Dialogue= Cynder *Intro: "Hm? A Trainer? When was the last time someone made it up here? Anyway,I'm Cynder! Yet young I'am only being 12 I have been to every region, and have gotten all gym badges and beaten all leagues! I'm nothing to scoff at. Seeing that you have made it to the top I see you may be quite the challenger! Well I, Cynder, With my Quick, Hard striking pokemon shall beat you! Battle Commence!" *Middle Dialouge(With about 3 pokemon left): Hmm...Interesting. I like your style. However I'am no where near done yet! I have just begun! *Towards End Of Battle(Last Pokemon, HP half way down): "It's been a long time since I have been in a battle with someone as strong as yourself. I still have my last resort left!" *If the Player loses: Looks like I have won. This is no surpise. However you did give me a run for my money. In the end I did however win.(After that the screen fades,and in fades in and the player character appears on the bottom of the tower). *If the Player wins: Haha! What a fun battle! I indeed admit I lost. It has been awhile since I have had such a terrific battle! Indeed I was right that you were a strong trainer! It seems I have let my guard down for this battle. Anyway you have earned this!( The player will receive TM Brick Break, Focus Sash, and TM Shadow Ball, and a sent amount of battle points) Now take that warp over there and you will arrive at the bottom of the tower. Come back any time for a rematch,!(The player character will go to the warp and arrive at the bottom of the tower) Cameron At first, Cameron's Sprite is a silihoute Sprite. *Intro: "Oh great, someone FINALLY managed to make it down here, you know who I am, , You met me when your journey began...It is I, Cameron! Prepare to Battle!" *Middle (Prior Edition): "Damn, I gotta step up my game!" *Middle: "Curses, I gotta step up my game!" *Last Pokemon: "I've been counting on this one!" *Last Pokemon (Half Health): "You think you've won yet?" *Lost: ......... *After: ...... "Blast it! I lost! I lost with my Pokemon! Here, take this card, I promise you the next time you come it'll be harder!" *''' got the Draco Maw Silver/Gold Card!' *'Cameron shoves the Player Trainer into a Cannon and blasts him/her to the entrance.''' Cory TBE Josh TBE Alyssa TBE by ShimatheHedgehog. =Trivia= *All of the Dragon Triple Threat has a Starter from different Pokemon Games. (Torterra, Blaziken, and Feraligatr.) *Alyssa, Cameron, and Cynder all have a Lucario. Category:Locations Category:Battle Frontiers